Sunday
by Sweet Obsidian Rain
Summary: Hiding in Fuji senpai's house was not a good choice after all.


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
This is my first fan fiction ever to be posted up on the web, so I'll try my best.  
I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I know I probably have many grammar mistakes in here, so put up with it.  
Advice, suggestions, and constructive criticism are welcome. No flames please.

Here it is:

* * *

**Sunday**

By Sweet Obsidian Rain

* * *

_Sunday Morning, 6:15 A.M._

As the sun starts to rise, one Echizen Ryoma is found sleeping peacefully.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ A groan.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Stirring and turning on bed.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

SLAM!

"Karupin…"

"Meow?"

…And he continues to sleep.

* * *

_6:33 A.M._

The door to boy wonder's room was roughly pushed open as Echizen Nanjiroh barged in. "OI! SEISHOUNEN, WAKEY WAKEY! IT'S TIME TO GO OUT WITH YOUR DADDY!"

Boy wonder stirred and opened one eye to look at the cause of all the noise. A groan was what came out of his mouth. "Urusai…" Ryoma looked at the digital clock next to his bed and quietly cursed his baka oyaji. Who on earth would wake up at the _ungodly_ hour of _6:45_ in the fucking _morning_?!

"Oi! Seishounen!" Nanjiroh continued to yell in his son's ear. When all he got was another groan, an idea popped into the man's head. The grin on his face widened as he hurried out the door.

The room was quiet… for three minutes. Nanjiroh barged into his son's room for the second time that day, and without another thought, dumped the bucket of _ice cold_ water on Ryoma's sleeping form.

"YAHHHHHH! BAKA OYAJI!" The man with the bucket dodged just in time as a wet pillow was thrown at him.

"You have 20 minutes to drag your ass downstairs," Nanjiroh announced. A snicker was heard from the speaker as he danced out of the room. "See ya then."

Ryoma glared at his father's back as the said man practically leaped out of his room. With another groan, he slowly got out of his bed. Thanks to be _beloved_ oyaji, he was wet. And not only was he wet; his _bed_ and _Karupin_ was wet. This meant he would have to clean up both of his objects of affection, and get ready in 20 minutes. The thought only worsen the boy's mood as he continued to drag himself into the bathroom and slam the door shut.

* * *

_About 20 minutes later…_

Boy wonder emerged into the dining room to find his breakfast contained of toast and milk. He had only woken up half an hour ago and the day was not working for him already. The boy stuck his head into the kitchen doorway. "Kaa-san!" The boy looked around for his mother.

"You won't find Rinko or Nanako-chan in the house today, seishounen! They went out earlier. You're with your dear oyaji all day!" Nanjiroh walked through the back door carrying his _magazines_. Looking at the clock he grabbed Ryoma's wrist. "It's time to go son, come on," the man cheered while dragging a glaring Ryoma with him into the car.

"O-oi! I didn't have bre— " The car door slammed shut.

* * *

_In the car_

Ryoma stared out the window at the passing scenery, noting that they were heading towards the park near his school. It was also the way near some of his senpai-tachi's houses. He turned to his father and all but demanded to know where they were going.

"The new pool opens today," the man said with a very disturbing grin. Ryoma groaned again for the fifth time of the day. Of course the old man had nothing to do but stare at girls in bikinis; but did he have to drag _his son_ of all people with him!? He could hear his father humming and giggling under his breath. Giggling. The lad twitched. There was no way he was going along with this plan of his perverted father.

"Oyaji," he hissed, "stop the car, _now_."

"Yaaaadda. Seishounen, you're going to learn to be a man! Daddy can show and teach you many enjoyable things," Nanjiroh drawled.

"No thanks, and don't even bring up the subject again. Let. Me. Out."

But the man under Ryoma's death glare did not even slow down the car at all. In fact, he seemed to have gotten faster. Boy wonder twitched. An idea slowly revealed itself in his head; he smirked. Reaching into the back seat, Ryoma grabbed the disgusting magazines his father loved to giggle over. "Oyaji, if you don't stop the car in five seconds, say good-bye to these precious… _things_ of yours," he threatened. "5…4…"

Nanjiroh slammed his foot into the brakes, bringing the car into a screeching halt. Ryoma swiftly unlocked the door and made his escape.

"SEISHOUNEN! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, AND GIVE ME MY BABIES BACK!" Boy wonder heard his father half-shout, half-wail.

Turning in mid-run, he saw his father coming after him; looking down in his hands, he realized that he was still holding the _magazines_. Carelessly, boy wonder threw the magazines in his hands into a nearby trashcan. Legs pumping, his legs brought him to the closest house that belonged to his senpai.

* * *

_In front of the Fuji household_

Still panting from his narrow escape, Ryoma examined the house that stood in front of him. During his run, his legs had unconsciously brought him to Fuji-senpai's house. But then again, it was the closest house nearby.

Bringing his fist up to the door, Ryoma hesitated to knock. What if his senpai found out what happened?

_No doubt Fuji-senpai would tease me to no end with his sadistic personality. _

But if he didn't find a hideout soon, his pervert of a father would find him and drag him to the pool. Well, he could also go to Buchou's place. It was just a few blocks away…

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Footsteps. Quietly, he pulled himself up the gate wall and looked over to see his father pass by. "Just where did that uncute son of mine go?" the elder Echizen asked himself.

Carefully, he dropped to the ground and scrambled to the Fuji's household door and knocked repeatedly. Glancing back at the streets, his knocks became faster. The door slowly opened.

* * *

_The Fuji Kitchen_

Fuji Syusuke was in the kitchen making breakfast for himself when he heard someone frantically knocking on his door. Pausing in mid-step, the tensai turned around and walked out of his kitchen towards the door. As the knocks became more desperate, his pace quickened.

Reaching the door, Fuji slowly opened it and was met with the panicked expression of Echizen Ryoma. "Ara? What—" the fair haired boy was cut off as Ryoma slipped in and immediately slammed the already abused door shut. The said boy slid down into a sitting position and sighed in relief.

Fuji observed the baby boy of the Seigaku Regulars. It was rare to see the boy in such a panicked state he mused.

_Saa… I wonder what happened to cause Echizen to be this traumatized?_

He continued to stare at boy wonder with amusement in his eyes. The smile already on his face widened. He inwardly chuckled; it was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Ryoma could _feel_ sharp sapphire eyes behind closed lids boring holes into his head as he sat on the couch in the Fuji family's living room. As the boy held down a shiver, he dreaded what was to come.

"Echizen? Mind explaining what just happened?" Fuji asked with a trace of amusement laced into his voice.

Boy wonder buried his head into his lap muttering under his breath. Hopefully his senpai would not clearly hear what he said and would drop the subject all together.

Fuji strained his ears to catch what Ryoma was muttering about. "Baka oyaji…pool…pervert…" were the only words he could hear clearly. From what he had heard about Echizen Najiroh, Fuji could probably guess what had happened. Chuckling, he decided to give his kouhai a break for now.

"Ne, Echizen, did you have breakfast yet?"

A shake. The grin on his face brightens.

"I made some grilled fish with rice. Want some?"

A reluctant nod. Fuji clapped his hands and waltz into the kitchen. "Go wait in the dining room."

* * *

_Fuji Dining Room _

Ryoma was suspicious at first when Fuji offered him breakfast. After all, his senpai was famous for his strange taste in things. But feeling himself crave for food, he had given in, and went to wait in the dining room as ordered.

He stared at his dish when it was set in front of him before digging in. Surprisingly, the food was delicious.

Fuji had wondered if he should have told the boy to slow down so he wouldn't choke, but after pondering for a bit he decided to leave him be. In less than 10minutes, both boys finished their meals and were clearing the table. As Ryoma reached over to grab Fuji's plate, the tensai noticed a grain of rice on the boy's face. Just at the corner of those pink soft looking lips. The sadist decided to have his fun; he closed in on the boy wonder's face and leaned in.

Ryoma froze as he felt Fuji lean towards his face. Slowly, he felt a moist tongue lick the corner of his mouth. It took him a full 10 seconds to realize what had happened; the blood rushed to his face. "F-Fuji-s-senpai? What are you doing?"

"There was a grain of rice on your face."

"Oh," Was the only thing Ryoma came up with as he scrambled to stack the plates.

Although Fuji was not laughing out loud, there are was laughter clearly shown on his face.

* * *

_Living Room _

After washing the dishes, one would find Seigaku's brat watching T.V. Or at least attempting to; the rice grain incident had burned itself into Ryoma's memory. And with Fuji sitting right next to him, all be could do was think about the warm body next to him.

_Maybe hiding in Fuji-senpai's house wasn't a good choice after all._

Boy wonder gave a soft sigh of relief as Fuji got up from his seat, yet at the same time he was disappointed. "I'm going to take a shower. Will you be alright by yourself, Echizen?" All Ryoma could do was nod.

The cat-eyed boy stared after Fuji's form until it turned down the hallway. Turing back to the television screen, he found that he still could not concentrate. The mentioning of Fuji and showering had brought up even more thoughts. Very _disturbing_ thoughts.

_B-Baka! Don't turn into oyaji!_

He could hear the shower turn on; could hear the water splashing against the slender body. He could just see the water droplets dripping down pale and flawless skin. Soap bubbles sliding dow—

Ryoma froze in horror. He was thinking like that perverted father of his! And…And about his senpai nonetheless; his senpai was a guy for Pete's sake! Turning to the nearest wall, he smacked his head against it.

* * *

Fuji was out of the shower when he heard a _thud_ from the living room. Rushing out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, he ran down the hallway to see what had happened to his kouhai. The first thing Fuji saw was a brown hamster. The one he had bought for Yuuta two days ago, but ran away when the cage was accidentally left opened. His eyes narrowed.

Ryoma whipped around when he heard Fuji behind him. Golden eyes widened as he was met with the site of an almost nude Fuji. He gulped. This was not a good thing… Boy wonder was about to turn around when Fuji pounced.

"F-FUJI-SENPAI!!" Ryoma yelped as Fuji's body narrowly missed him. Without a second thought, he ran towards the door, tore it opened, and ran out of the house

* * *

Fuji looked up as Ryoma shouted his name before taking off. Looking back at the hamster he held in his hands, he blinked before realizing what had happened; he smirked to himself.

"Maa… who knew Ryoma-kun could have such dirty thoughts?"

The said hamster looked up at Fuji and blinked.

* * *

**The End.**

xD How was it? I know the characters are a bit OOC, but please bear with it. I'm still trying to adjust here. Anyways, I hope you liked! Review Please!

_First Unrevised Version: 6.18.07_

Mkay, I just finished editing the mistakes I missed before. I noticed there was a lot of door slamming here... Lol. Anyways, there _might_ be a sequel... depending on my mood. Thanks for the reviews!

_First Revised Version: 6.19.07_


End file.
